1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a water trapping seal assembly for an enclosure particularly adapted for use with a naval gun turret.
2. Prior Art
Naval gun turrets are well known, and are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,333 issued Aug. 9, 1977 to P. Slysh; in U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,394 issued July 28, 1981 to E. Singenberger et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,384 issued Mar. 20, 1984 to D. P. Tassie. All shipboard gun turrets are subject to foul weather including rain, wind and greenwater. All points must preclude leakage of water into the interior of the turret. The known naval gun turret solutions involve gaskets, O-rings, and seals with clamped joints. Dynamic seals, i.e., seals between relatively moving parts, require close tolerance slides and fits. Other solutions are suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,371 issued July 15, 1975 to K. Yamaha; U.S. Pat. No. 2,580,804 issued Jan. 1, 1952 to G. Madland; U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,422 issued Oct. 30, 1973 to W. R. Shaver et al; U.S. Pat. No. 2,733,487 issued Feb. 7, 1956 to T. Hauck.